WRIXAS 10
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' '' WRIXAS 10 ''was the tenth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and the second and last of 2015. The results were revealed on 30th August 2015 (nearly six months after WRIXAS 9), although the process had begun in July 2015. The event again included established projects - such as The Avenue, City Girls ''and Woodchurch ''- but'' the majority of eligible projects were new. These included: ''Diamonds In The Rough, an inagural soap opera from Danny (later joined by Jaay, but not in time for WRIXAS 10); Into The Depths, a crime drama from Jamie and his first drama project since 2013; and Waffles EastEnders, the most popular and highly-acclaimed fan fiction the forum has seen to date. Also making a comeback was These Days - albeit a new version! Whilst strictly speaking this is 'These Days 2.0', it was felt to be less confusing if the original was now retroactively known as 'These Days 1.0', and the modern version referred to as simply 'These Days'. The previous event's big winner, coastal soap Beyond The Light 1.0, went on hiatus and was absent from this event, although it did return to the forum in August 2015. High Hopes went on indefinite hiatus at the start of the eligibility window, and only produced two episodes in this period. The minimum requirement is three episodes, however. For both these reasons, the project was absent from the WRIXAS for the first time.'' '' Sadly towards the end of this period, Lem decided to leave The Avenue, with Noxy and Ross staying on. However, as Lem was still active for the vast majority of this period, she was still included as WRIXA eligible. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of August 2015) Forum Members League Table (as of August 2015) Stats & Trivia This time there were 17 sub-categories, down three from WRIXAS 9, and the smallest number of sub-categories to date. There were five in the Crossover category, 6 in Drama and 6 in Soap. There were 18 winners this time - five less than last time, and the lowest number to date - with just one shared award (compared to three at WRIXAS 9). There were 118 options to choose from - a decrease of five on WRIXAS 9, and the smallest number of options to date. There were some minor sub-category modifications at this event: 'Feedbacker Of The Year' and 'Project Of The Year' were excluded because they are only annual, but will return for WRIXAS 11; whilst 'Best Cliffhanger' was axed, as it was felt to be not distinctive enough from Best Drama/Soap Scene. The new version of These Days very much lead the way, scooping 8 awards in its debut outing. These were for: *Best Family (The Wrights) *Best Newcomer (Ricki Marshall) *Best New Project *Best Soap Male (Lee Rogers) *Best Soap Female (Lisa Wright) *Best Soap Scene (Lisa Finds Baby Sophie Dead In Her Cot) *Best Soap *Best Project Long-running drama series City Girls made an impressive comeback after a quiet WRIXAS 9, collecting an impressive five awards: *Best Newcomer (Callum Warren) *Best Drama Female (Holly Williams) *Best Drama Scene (Holly's Cervical Cancer Diagnosis) *Best Drama Plot (Holly's Cancer Battle) *Best Drama It was a good night also for two new projects. Crime drama The Web ''picked up two awards - for 'Best Drama Male' (Gavin Walker) and 'Best Drama Episode' (1.06: Case Closed) - whilst ''Waffles EastEnders scooped 'Best Exit' (Deano Wicks) and 'Best Soap Plot' (Linda's Rape: The Final Conclusion). Elsewhere, it was a somewhat disappointing night for London sudbuster The Avenue, which picked up one strong award for 'Best Soap Episode' (151: Indecent Proposal). There was also disappointment in store for Diamonds In The Rough ''(Danny), ''Into The Depths (Jamie) and Woodchurch (Danny) - all of which left the ceremony empty-handed on this occasion. Five projects won awards this time (compared to six last time), although eight were eligible. Seven people voted on this occasion (although eight were eligible), compared to only four last time. ----